


Azure

by chiibis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Colors, Confession, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, eyes colors, liam loves theo's lips, theo loves liam's eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibis/pseuds/chiibis
Summary: One day Liam told him ‘Hey, have you noticed your eyes always change colors? I don’t even need to scent you, your eyes already tell me what you are feeling.’





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in english and i'm insecure af because my english sucks haha
> 
> I don't know if someone will read it but if you do and you spot errors...please tell me, so I can impprove my english.
> 
> I need to write the end but I don't know what write, so suggestions are welcomed...

Theo loved...no, Theo loves the color of Liam's eyes. 

Theo's eyes changed according to his mood. 

Some days his eyes are a mixed of dark yellow with desert sand color, in these days, Theo’s is ready to rip everyone’s throat. He’s angry.

Some days his eyes are the hazel color, in these days, he's sad and lonely.

Some days his eyes are gray, like ashes, in these days, he's jealous or confused about what his heart is telling him.

Other days his eyes are green, a cloudy kind of green, in these days he's feeling weirdly happy. In these days he's probably with Liam, that's why his eyes are green. 

When Liam is sad, Theo’s eyes are the darkest shades of black. Theo hates when his eyes are black.

One day Liam told him _ ‘Hey, have you noticed your eyes always change colors? I don’t even need to scent you, your eyes already tell me what you’re feeling.’  _

Theo couldn’t answer that so Liam started talking about something else.

Theo loves Liam’s eyes because they’re the reflection of his heart. 

When Liam is mad his eyes get the clean blue of the sky during summer.

When Liam is angry, his eyes is dark blue like the ocean. 

When Liam is sad, his eyes is the color of storms forming in the sky. Blue and Grey.

Some days his eyes are the colors of the leafs in the trees during spring, these days are the happy days. Theo never paid attention to seasons but he started to love spring the most.

His favorite color is called azure, he spent the whole day searching for shades of blue, only to find the exact color of Liam’s eyes. There’s a lot of shades of blue based in azure and Liam’s eyes has all of them. All the shades of blue.

Every time they talk, Theo can’t look at anything that is not Liam’s eyes, while Liam...Liam can’t stop looking at his lips.

When someone flirt with Liam, Theo’s eyes is ashes while Liam is storm.

When someone hurts Theo, Liam’s eyes is the color of the worst kind of hurricanes.

When someone hurts Liam, Theo’s eyes is the color of a desert made of sand and gold.

Theo can keep describing Liam’s eyes and every single thing about him forever.The thing is...Liam doesn’t know about it. He doesn’t know Theo’s feelings even if he can see the color of his eyes.

Maybe Liam fake blindness. He act like he knows nothing about how the color of Theo’s eyes change when they’re together. The only thing that get his attention is Theo’s lips, but about that? Well...Theo is the one who fake blindness.

Another thing about their eyes...They can talk. Both of them doesn’t need to say things out loud, because they can communicate only looking at each other eyes. They’re always in sync.

But even being always in sync, always reading each other eyes, always taking care of each other, they can’t seems to be brave enough to confess their feelings.

Theo is too afraid of the rejection and Liam is too afraid of forcing Theo do something he’s no ready for, he’s afraid of pushing Theo away just because he loves him that much.

 

//

 

Liam helped Theo with the nightmares. No, he didn’t use the power of love to save Theo’s from his own brain. 

After the war, people started studying more about the supernatural and some of them already knew about it, so they moved to Bacon Hills, and now Theo is doing therapy, to help with the social and emotional things of life as not-murderous-evil. 

With the nightmares? He’s taking meds. 

The meds helps him sleep and not dream about things he doesn’t want to remember. Some days he can swear he dreams about Liam’s smile, but he’s not sure, he never remembers the dream, he knows is the meds doing their work. 

Theo is doing fine, he’s working, studying and little by little building his space in the other’s life and his own life. Liam is a big part of how he achieve all of that. 

His love for Liam is not a convenience, it’s real, it’s because Liam is the most amazing boy and incredible person he’s ever meet. Liam deserve all the love in the world.

Theo is now a rebuilded men but he would exchange the little he has only to be the person Liam’s love. He was never brave when it comes to feelings.

‘When you’re going to tell him?’ Mason asked but Liam stayed silent.

‘He’s not good about these things Liam, you know that.’

‘He doesn’t like me the way I like him and I don’t want to push him away. I can’t stand not being close to him.’ Liam confessed and it was the first time he said that out of loud.

‘You’re being a insecure piece of shit, you’re not like that Liam.’

‘Yeah I know.’ Liam kept his eyes closed, Mason was in one of the big pile of cushions on the floor while he was lying in his bed with his face staring the ceiling of Mason’s room.

‘I just wish he...he was the first to say something.’

‘I just wished you both stopped being idiot and do something, anything. It’s all written in your eyes, you both like each other. You’re just wasting time.’

‘What if we’re reading it wrong? What if he’s only see me like a good friend? Someone he can trust?’

‘Then you would get over and move on. But what if he likes you the way you like him?’

Liam wished that his mouth could do that thing  _ ‘talk first, think later’ _ and just confess his feelings, but apparently for the first time his mouth decided to stay shut.

 

//

 

‘Hey Little Wolf’ Theo was walking out of Liam’s bathroom, using a towel to dry his hair and as if he was in a 80’s movies his  moviments was in slow motion, just coming out of shower and smiling like the air were drugged with happiness and he inhale all of that.

‘Hey.’

Even if they shared the same brand of shampoo and soap, Theo smells better.

‘How’s your day? Mason is feeling better?’ Mason got a cold a few days ago and was feeling better already but he used the excuse of being sick to skip class and read more of the bestiary.

‘He’s fine, he’s using the cold excuse to read more of the bestiary. No school until next week.’ 

Liam throw his body in the bed, facing the bedsheet so he could avoid smell Theo’s scent but apparently Theo were sleeping in his bed before, so now...his bed also smell like Theo.

‘You slept here?’ It was a dumb question, Liam knows.

‘Yeah, it’s that bad?’ 

‘I’m just asking, smells like you.’ Liam answer but his voice was being muffled by the bedsheet.

‘And I smell bad Little Wolf?’ Liam could tell Theo was smirking. When it comes to smells and color of Liam’s eyes, he’s always smirking and using the husky voice.

‘You smell amazing Theo and THAT is bad.’ Liam confessed before he could think. It looked like his mouth finally starting working on her own.

‘Did I say it out loud?’ 

‘Yeah, you did.’ Liam felt Theo sitting in the bed close enough so the air was impregnated by his smell.

Liam stopped facing the sheets and now he was facing Theo. His hair were still wet.

Liam sat up and got the towel from Theo’s hand, he were doing a shit job trying to dry his hair.

The towel covered Theo’s eyes and Liam started drying his hair gently...softly...kindly.

Liam started drying the back of Theo’s hair so now they’re staring each other eyes. 

Liam’s eyes were matching Theo’s, both green. The color had a little of yellow and grey, because they were both afraid.

‘Your eyes is telling me something I’m not sure if it’s true.’ Liam voice was just a whisper. The air leaving his mouth washing Theo’s face.

‘And what they are telling you?’ The husky voice was back.

‘That you love me. But I could be reading it wrong.’ Liam felt his heart hurting inside his chest. The cold inside his stomach were giving him dizziness. 

‘Yours is telling me something I don’t know if I deserve.’ Theo also confessed. 

Liam’s hands were still holding the towel on his hair but Theo could feel them shaking.

‘I think you deserve what they’re telling you. And since I’m the owner of these eyes I know how their language works and what its the translation. Ok?’ 

Theo laughed, Liam is an idiot.

‘What are you reading in my eyes?’ Theo’s voice were just a puff.

‘That you love me as much as I love you.’ They’re close but Liam shortened the distance even more, now they’re just an inch from kissing each other.

‘I think they’re telling you the truth then. I’m not a liar anymore and since I’m the owner of--’ Theo were about to use Liam’s words against him when their lips meet.

The first kiss was short, just a few seconds of tasting each other’s lips.

‘That was swe--’ Now it was Theo who cut Liam words, kissing him like they only have two minutes of life. But the truth is that they have their whole life, so Theo kiss him a little more aggressive, there’s tongue, biting...defitly biting and little kisses. Liam never felt love being shown physically (he’s the aggressive type, showing love with punches), but now he’s being kissed with love, with so much love that it hurts his inside.

 

 

  
  



End file.
